The Face That Launched An Eruption from Sirius
by MissParanoia
Summary: So, what happens when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all love Lily? Hilarity and Confusion ensues. Would be a twoshot.


_Guys, I was bored to tears so I wrote this fanfic as a last resort. I apologize for any shortcomings, in terms of the grammar or the plot._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm not J.K. Rowling. 'Nuff said.

"Know what, mate? Lily and I am a match made in heaven. Lillian Isabella Black. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Sirius, I hate to break it to you, but you're absolutely mistaken. Lily doesn't like you. In fact, I could even say she hates you."

"Remus, for the umpteenth time, don't bury your head in those senseless books. They don't actually teach you anything. Are you even aware of the fact that I'm the hottest and well, most sought after guy in Hogwarts? "

In the middle of this rather heated argument, Peter, being the smart (not!) one that he is, chose to open his mouth and say,

"I'm sorry guys but I really really really like Ms. Lily. She's so pretty and,.."

"Speak up, Wormy!"

"and,… and,.. smart. She tutors me in Potions, Charms, DADA, Transfig-"

"Alright, Peter, we get the point. Lily tutors you in every subject."

"Right."

"Sirius."

"Yes, Remmy?"

"Where's Pron-?"

Remus wasn't able to finish his question since said "lost" boy burst into the 7th year's Dorm looking disheveled.

" MERLIN! Mate, did you just snog someone's brains out?" , Sirius asked.

" Siri-poo, don't confuse me with yourself. And no, I wasn't snogging . I had more important things to do- like run away from Filch. He almost caught me! Good thing I had the Cloak with me."

"In other words, Potter, you just did something to infuriate our beloved ol' Filch without us, your "supposed- to-be" bestfriends. How can you do that to us? We've been nothing but great devoted friends to you and how did you repay us? By pulling a pran-"

"Sirius, cut the crap. Believe me, I just stepped on his cat then all of a sudden, he was chasing me and screaming, " Potter, get back here! What did you do to my baby! How dare you! Come back at once!"

"Okay, Jamesie-poo. I believe you."

"By the way, Remus, what were you doing before I got here?"

"Nothing, just arguing about Lily. By the way, tell him, James. Actually, tell them. That Lily doesn't like either of them. Because she likes me."

"Okay. Pads, Wormtail, Lily doesn't like you."

"And why would that be, James?" Sirius egged on.

" Well, I'm going to ask her out later. When we're doing our assignments in front of the fireplace in our Dorm. OUR dorm, Siri. Meaning, we share it TOGETHER."

"Being a Head alongside my beloved doesn't mean you can have her all for yourself, you know? ", Sirius challenged.

Then, for the second time that day, the door opened only to find the subject of their argument, looking, as usual, lovely and angelic.

"Sorry to bother you, but I well, just wanted to talk to James, about our , hmm."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Sirius, I just want to talk to James, if you don't mind."

"Okay, I give you my permission, honey. Just remember. This Saturday. In front of the Great Hall. 7 a.m."

"Sod off, Black. Potter? "

Refusing to irritate Lily much longer and face her wrath, James stood up and followed Lily.

"So, Lily. What's up?"

"James, I'm sorry. But since, clearly, you don't like me as much as your friends do and I don't want them to get the wrong idea, could you help me find a way to convince them that I like someone else?"

"Oh. Okay. But I couldn't help my curiosity so, who's the lucky guy?"

"Uh. No one."

"Then how could I convince them you like someone else when there's really no one in particular. I can't lie to them Lily."

_Oh my god. Once again, the mighty James Edward_ (A/N) You probably have noticed by now how much I love Twilight since, the names of the 2 main characters of Twilight, Isabella and Edward, serve as Lily and James' second names.) _Potter has managed to make me fall in love with him once again. Is that even possible? He really is so loyal and devoted to his friends. _

"Okay. There really is someone."

"Who?"

"You don't really need to know his name, James."

"I think I do."

"Okay you win. But let's make it a game."

"Wow, THE Lily Evans, wants to play a game?"

" Yes, 3 guesses, Potter."

"Ohh, back to surnames are we, Evans?

"Yes, now go on."

"That bloke from Ravenclaw? What's his name? Diggory?"

"No. As if I would even consider dating him. He gives me the creeps."

"Same here. Okay, next, Frank?"

"James, he's- going- out- with- Alice." Lily answered while mock rubbing her temples and pronouncing each word slowly, as if she's talking to 1 year old.

"Oh."

"For almost 3 years now." Lily had to practically cover her mouth to stifle the giggles that are about to escape her lips.

"My bad."

"2 incorrect guesses in a row. You really are something."

" Okay, me."

"Who?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Lily, are you feeling okay?"

For greater effect, he touched Lily's forehead, which made the said girl instantly blush.

"Yes."

"Yes you're feeling okay or Yes you like me."

"Both."

"Bloody hell."

"James?"

"Oh my."

At that very moment, he swooped Lily off her feet and gave her a light peck on the mouth. When he pulled away, James could've sworn Lily looked downright disappointed.

"Lily, you look like you're dying to say something."

"Yes, come here."

And Lily, the girl of James' dreams, snogged James with all the passion she felt. It also took every ounce of her will power to not melt in James' arms. But I guess she doesn't have enough of that, 'cause she indeed melted.

"James? What are we going to say to Sirius, Peter and Remus?" Lily inquired after almost an eternity.

"Oh, Shoot."

A/N Readers, hope you had fun reading this oneshot. This story isn't actually finished yet. The sequel will be all about the Marauders' reactions when they find out about James' new relationship. Pls. review. No flames, please.=))


End file.
